


Night Terrors

by poeticloki



Series: Journey of The Inhumane [1]
Category: Harry Potter RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticloki/pseuds/poeticloki
Summary: These are some one shots that I have made for my roleplay charas. you can find these either on my twitter rp account or my character carrd.
Series: Journey of The Inhumane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644391





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> These are some one shots that I have made for my roleplay charas. you can find these either on my twitter rp account or my character carrd.

The Night Terrors

What a strange scent. A mixture of wood and mud, it smelled like her backyard herb garden. Was it time to harvest the Sophora buds?

Wait, backyard garden?

She stiffened. Skye shouldn't be anywhere near foxhole; her pocket dimension.  
She was back in NY, asleep in her apartment.

Speaking of sleep; it was that very moment she had gathered that she couldn't see anything. Her eyes were snapped shut.

Skye tried to open her eyes. Again and again.  
But they won't. She was so so tired, she caught herself wondering what she might have done now to drain herself out like this.

'Let's see,' she thought, flexing her fingers and toes; a method she uses to calm herself down from unnecessary emotion burst. 'What all can I identify right now?'

'The thick scent of earth. Gravity in the direction of her feet. Smooth cold surface underneath. Tired and worried. No soft thump of vital signs. No vision. Dry air.' She counted her observations off on her fingers and exhales again. On count of three, she would try to open her eyes again.

'One, two, three- fuck!'

Like a spell broken off, she fell forward, the gravity pulling her down to her arms and knees. But it was the sight that welcomed that truly shook her up.

Ahead, she saw a figure, bound in a clasp of wooden branches, held off the floor. The head hung forward and the dirty gray hair curtained the visage.

Skye pushed herself to sit on her knees and stared at tangled figure.  
She stretched her sense again, but could not perceive any vitals signs from the vicinity. Just vast endless room that bore the essence of peace, with exception of the stark sight of a lifeless body.

'Quid coitio..'

Anxious and equally cautious, she got up and walked towards the being and with each step the stench of blood and rotting meat hit her hard and harder. Apparently, it was not just the wood and mud that she smelled in the first place. She was wrong and that was bad. Really bad.  
Where was she?

The closer she went, she felt the pit of her stomach churn. Her instincts were going haywire. But when she stopped in front of the bound body, some sort of cold relief wash over her.  
Her nerves calm and she was found herself wondering why she was worried in the first place.

Skye looked up at the unknown being and moved the dirty clumped hair aside. Before she could let any sort of noise of distress out, someone covered her mouth shut and pulled her away from the suspended woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An airy voice resonated in the room, cool metal brushing her temple.

Bast. Bastet.

The voice of the goddess brought in some level of relief to the mixture of alarm, however the blank bleeding amethyst eyes and spider veined hollow face, her face, was burnt deep into her mind.

"It will all be okay." Bastet continued, her grip firm over her mouth as the deity moved backwards with her. "Let's get you back now."

And the next moment, Skye shot up on her bed, eyes wide and sweating buckets. She was back in her room. She was cocooned in the safety of her blanket. She gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth where she felt the ghost of the warm palm.

Wisteria, her cat yowled on her lap, probably from the disturbance and she found herself covering her face next, letting out a choked sob. She couldn't understand what just happened and why she dreamt something like that. She knew that no matter what she would do, that sight, the nightmare of her dead body will haunt her for eternity.

And, in the midst of that mental distress, she missed the glowing papyrus wand over her head which eventually faded into nothing.


End file.
